parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader, also known by his birth name Anakin Skywalker, is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise. Vader appears in the original film trilogy as a pivotal antagonist whose actions drive the plot, while his past as Anakin Skywalker and the story of his corruption are central to narrative of the prequel trilogy. Darth Vader Plays Pongo in 101 Lords He is a Dalmatian Darth Vader Plays Thomas O'Malley in The Aristolords He is a Cat Darth Vader Plays Bron in The Hamada Before Time He is a Dinosaur Darth Vader Plays The Great Prince in Russellambi He is a Deer Darth Vader Plays Mufasa in The Hamada King He is a Lion Darth Vader Plays Big Jet in Little Kidsteins He is a Blue Jet Darth Vader Plays Geppetto in Baltocchio He is the Toy Maker Darth Vader Plays King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty (Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz Style) He is a King Darth Vader Plays Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style) Darth Vader Plays King Harold in Grey 2 (Shrek 2) and Grey Forever After He is a king of Far, Far Away Darth Vader Plays Heffer Wolfe in Camp Elmo (DaveGrruly) He is a Steer Portrayals *In Animation Star Wars Darth Vader is played by Soto *In Star Wars (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) Darth Vader is Played By Farley Fox *In Dragon Wars & Star Wars (TheBrideKing Style) Darth Vader is Played By Dark Dragon *In Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Darth Vader is Played by The Duke of Zill *In Star Wars (ZachLegoHarryPotter Version) Darth Vader is Played by Bowser *In Star Wars PrinceKodi Animal Style Darth Vader is Played By Malefor *In Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) Darth Vader is Played By Dark Sonic *In Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) Darth Vader is Played by Nightmare Moon *In Star Wars Saga (Michaelsar12isback style) Darth Vader is Played by Lord Shen *In Star Wars (MisterCartoonMovie Style) Darth Vader is Played by Steele *In Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Darth Vader is Played by Jafar *In Star Wars (FGRForever Style) Darth Vader is Played by Skulker *In Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Darth Vader is Played by Dark Oak *In Star Wars Trilogy (SpyroRockz Style) Darth Vader is Played by Pitch *In Star Wars (Animal SpyroRockz Style) Darth Vader is Played by Gmork *In Star Wars (PrinceAdamRockz style) Darth Vader is played by Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *In Star Wars (The BluesRockz Style) Played By Prince John *In Star Wars (Disney and Crest Animation Studio Style) Played By Night Master *In Star Wars (Robin Trifunovski Style) Played By Emperor Zurg Voice Actors #James Earl Jones - English #Matt Sloan - English #Gary Anthony Williams - English #Scott Lawrence - English #Fred Tatasciore - English #Taiten Kusunoki - Japanese Gallery Darth_vader_star_wars.jpg Darth-hand-james-earl-jones-is-officially-returning-as-darth-vad-142409.jpeg Darth vader disney infinity.png Darth Vader.jpg Lord Darth Vader.jpg Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-325.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15208.jpg Darth_Vader.png Darth_vader-1920x1200.jpg Darth-Vader_6bda9114.jpeg darth-vader.jpg star-wars-darth-vader-sixth-scale-thumb-1000763.jpg darth-vader (1).jpg Darth_Vader..jpg Darthvader3.png 783ce5f83415c11278f677c46c6e679b.jpg Darth Vader with a guitar..jpg Darth_Vader_Rock_by_DarsamNorogh_zps16450332.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Memes Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Ren's Empire Category:Great Alliance Category:Sith Lords Category:Dave's Favorite Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Breathing Characters Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Characters with a mask Category:Peter Griffin's Friends Category:Evil Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil Leaders Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Attempted murderers Category:Camp Age Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Parents Category:Grandfathers Category:Grandparents Category:Husbands Category:Idiots Category:Monsters Category:1977 Introductions Category:THX Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:Dark Side Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Reformers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Characters Category:Villains Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Strong Characters